Blackbeard! You mean Hell Kaiser…beard?
by PenandpaperPoet
Summary: A play on the GX characters as ruthless Duellists in the pirate age…yaaaarrrrrrrrrr. No pairings and evil Syrus


**Blackbeard! You mean Hell Kaiser…beard?**

Summary: A play on the GX characters as ruthless Duellists in the Pirate age...yarrrrrrrrr. No pairings and evil Syrus

_Disclaimer:_ GX isn't mine

**A/N:** I do love this play xD

* * *

_Alexis and a slightly drunk Atticus are sat in a bar. Atticus staggers over to his sister, putting down two drinks. The story begins_

**Alexis- **

Good friends please sit and hear

Of this man that all would fear

As this drunken duellist tells

A story from the depths of hell

**Atticus-**

Of the many duellists I have seen

None more terrible have there been

Than Zane Truesdale, or known to you

As Hell Kaiser and his godless crew

_They freeze and behind them comes Zane stood with his crew- Syrus_

**Atticus-**

His soulless eyes were dark as sin

**Zane- **

Duel you fools or I'll tan your skin!

**Syrus**- Tan ya skin!

**Atticus-**

His voice was deep as rolling thunder

**Zane**-

And I would split your heads asunder

**Atticus-**

His non existent beard bristled like black wire

**Zane- **

And my eyes were full of Satan's fire

**Atticus-**

Hated by all, even his crew

_Zane tries to duel when Syrus begins to dance the hornpipe but at a fierce look from Zane, runs and hides_

**Zane-** _Shouts after Syrus_

Fight you coward or I'll run you through!

**Atticus- **

His duel disk was marked by blackened dragon tails

As you've heard in hidden tales

Shroud was his name

Man of the devils, one and the same

Silent as shadows on the water…

**Zane- **

But then would come the bloody slaughter!

**Alexis-** _Pointing into the distance_

But tell us Atty, what comes now

On the horizon, over the bow?

0.47

**SCENE TWO **

**_All freeze. On comes Jaden and Bastion. The governor Misawa is sat at his desk, and looks up as the lieutenant Jaden approaches him_**

**Atticus-**

The governor of this fated room

Was but a man of royal swoon

**Jaden-**

Governor? Tell me if the rumours are true

That Zane's been giving cards to you

**Bastion-**

Lieutenant, we aren't fools

We cannot win with him in a duel

**Jaden- **

The people desperately need your aid

Soon they'll hear that you've been paid,

Not to raise weapons against him

I want no part of it- it is a sin!

**Bastion- **

He is too strong and you will fail

We'll never have him in **our** jail

**Jaden- **

I can only do what is right

I'll summon this duellist to a fight!

**Bastion-**

Jaden- the simple equation: you've already lost

**Jaden-** _shouts, picking up a handful of duel monster cards and throwing it at the Governor_

How much do men's lives now cost?

_The Lieutenant strides out, the governor looking after him in shock, the scene freezes. Back to Atticus and the Narrato: Alexis _

1.15

**SCENE THREE**

**Alexis- **

So the Governor was playing twisted

He always knew Hell Kaiser existed?

**Atticus- **

He was a coward- that was true

But Jaden knew just what to do

He was young and strong and brave

And would put this duellist in his grave

**Alexis- **

But things went wrong, as all things can

For Zane learnt of Jaden's plan…

_Freeze, Zane comes on_

**Zane-**

Syrus, come, I want a word

Come and tell me what you've heard

For you were sent to go and spy

On the governor and this Jaden guy

_Realising that he is being addressed, Syrus enters. He dances the hornpipe over to Zane and then looks up at him_

**Syrus-**

My dreaded brother, there is a plot

Oh, what a mind that Jaden's got!

He will try to trap you in the DA bay

And kill you in the bloody fray

But he doesn't know that I have heard

His plans and plotting- every word

**Zane- **

So even though the Governor's been paid

He still tries to escape my blade

I'll give you this knife and, at my wish

You'll gut Bastion, like a fish

**Syrus-**

Aye Aye sir, consider it done

All shall know that we have won!

_Syrus exits followed closely by Jaden. Scene freezes_

2.01

**SCENE FOUR**

_**The governor is still sat at his desk, writing. He yawns as he works, not noticing Syrus creeping up behind him. Syrus trips over Bastion's chair. Bastion looks behind him but sees nothing out of the ordinary so he goes back to his work. Syrus then suddenly lunges and grabs the Governor by the hair, putting a knife to his throat**_

**Syrus-**_shouts_

You thought you were strong you traitor!

But now you'll know Zane Truesdale is greater!

_He is about to stab the Governor but is suddenly tackled by Jaden who had been hiding. Syrus is thrown to the ground and disarmed_

**Jaden-**

I have him now- do not fear

Lets find out who sent him here

**Syrus- **

I will not, cannot, ever tell-

**Jaden- **

Damn you to the depths of hell!

I know you're one of Zane's crew

Speak now or I'll run you through

**Syrus- **

No, no, please, I'll tell you all I know

**Alexis- **

So Jaden knew of his waiting foe?

**Atticus- **

Aye he did, but he was not beaten yet

He could deal with the duellist's threat

And now let me say what I once saw

As Zane raised the duel monster of war…

* * *

_Fin_

_So far anyway xD_

Reviews are lovely

-Becky

PapP


End file.
